Sunshine So Bright
by StormyBlizzard-24
Summary: AU- In an all Uchiha Neighborhood, there's this one family that doesn't quite fit well in the picture- The Uzumaki's. Sasuke can't stand their bright eyes, hair, or, personality but that doesn't stop him from wanting to learn more about Naruto. Just what is the blonde trying to hide with his silence? And why the hell do they have a nine-tailed fox as a pet? .:SasuNaru:.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Sunshine So Bright

**Rating: **T rated

**Pairing: **SasuNaruSasu

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto _belongs to Kishimoto. Icon picture belongs to _mayuchan _in dA.

* * *

**Sunshine So Bright-**

Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Itachi stared out their kitchen window.

"Who do you think it is?" the youngest asked. The eldest sipped his coffee, his eyes never leaving the truck that was in front of the old house his cousins used to live in.

"Maybe another relative?"

Sasuke nodded. It sounded reasonable.

Uchiha Mikoto entered the kitchen to only raise a brow at the scene displayed. Both her children lay crouched on the floor as they peered over the window, examining... What exactly? Ah yes, the new neighbors arrive today.

"You should greet them." Mikoto offered, startling the boys as she smiled and opened her closed curtains even wider. As if they were vampires, Sasuke and Itachi seethed and hid in the shadows.

Itachi coughed and straightened himself up. "Why- so that I can get more involved in the family business?" he asked, sitting on a stool and gazing at his mother.

Mikoto dismissed his comment and started to prepare her cup of coffee. "They're not our relatives." she said.

Sasuke raised a brow and sat next to his brother. "What do you mean not our relatives? Only relatives can live in these streets, not outsiders." he scowled, looking back out the window where he saw the movers carrying a ... orange couch? One word: _Ew_...

"Well, your father and I know the parents of the family and they needed a place to live." she reasoned.

Sasuke scoffed. "It's not your problem. They should look elsewhere."

Mikoto raised a brow.

Sasuke scowled. He didn't want these people to live in a place where they don't belong. This was an all-out Uchiha neighborhood. Everyone knew each other and respected each other and to just have some barbarian of a family intrude will mess up the whole meaning of why they're called the Uchiha clan.

Damn it, some people just wanted solitude from the rest of the loud and noisy world! That's why every Uchiha moved here! They were quiet people who appreciated non-noisy things.

"Are they at least quiet?" Itachi asked, never once lifting his gaze from the newspaper.

Mikoto laughed nervously. "I hope Kushina matured throughout the years. But Minato is fairly quiet. He isn't so loud so he can calm her down!" she added, hoping the narrowed eyes of Sasuke would calm down. "And they're usually out so they wouldn't always be home!" she informed, voice high with hope. When she got silence from Itachi and a grunt from Sasuke, she knew everything was going to be fine.

"Good! We're visiting them this Saturday!"

Coffee splattered everywhere.

A growl was heard.

"_Mother_!"

* * *

Sasuke stabbed the vegetable with a fork and bit it, chewing viciously and never once stopping. He did the same thing with the fries, the potato, and his salad.

"Psht, what crawled up in your ass and died?" Suigetsu asked, eating his fish. Karin sat beside him and nodded.

Sasuke's dark eyes glanced at the duos. "It's none of your business." he growled, stabbing another innocent vegetable.

Karin scoffed. "I think he's pms-ing." she informed, grinning and nudging her partner. Suigetsu also grinned and nudged her back.

"I'm not pms-ing!" Sasuke seethed, shoving his lunch tray aside. Damn crappy food! "Some stupid neighbors moved in my block and they're not even our relatives! Mother wants the whole family to visit them tomorrow."

Karin raised a brow and took his tray. "Well gee; take it out on them then. Don't involve the vegetables in your family affairs!" She grabbed a fork and swiftly picked up a carrot. The small orange thing went inside her mouth happily.

Orange...

Sasuke's eyes twitched. "Just shut up Karin, just shut up... You don't know anything." he said, gazing at the many students in the lunchroom. There weren't many since most of them go to the library to complete their homework.

"Whatever man, but you have too cool it off if you want to win that little music crap you like to do." Suigetsu offered, getting a small broccoli from the tray and biting it, just to spit it out the next second. "Some disgusting stuff you got here." he said, face scrunched up bitterly. Karin whacked him on the head.

That's right; he had a recital to attend this night. He was representing his school while other students represented their school. It was like a tournament all music students aspired to achieve. This year would be the senior's year to shine and make it to the top to gain all the glory. The award given: a contract with a music company to sell out your classical music.

Sasuke wasn't all too crazy about the award, especially if it meant gaining more fame than he wanted. No, he wasn't interested in all that, but instead, interested in the many competitions he'd get to lay his eyes on. For one, he couldn't wait to see how much Hyuuga Neji of The Leaf had improved since middle school. They were both neck to neck in their music, Sasuke with his violin and Neji with his flute gave the judges a very hard and difficult time to choose which music held more emotion and inspiration. In the end, he had won. Not far from them was Sabaku no Gaara from The Sand with his grand cello. He was a quiet one, born from a small well-known family and raised as the next heir of the family. The red head was well known for his lack of appearance in some recitals, so he wasn't sure if he was going to show up this year.

The school bell resonated throughout the lunchroom and Sasuke took his time to leave. As a senior, this would be his last and final recital so what better way than to leave the audience with a big and final bam? He glanced at the grand clock above his head and held back a smirk. Only three hours till classes end and then he'd have two more hours to pick out a song he'd play for the recital. It was enough time to rehearse and memorize the notes. He so totally had this.

* * *

"Now, now Sasuke, there's no need to glare at everyone who passes by you."

"Shut up, Itachi! For all they're worth, they can rot in hell."

Itachi sighed and followed his youngest brother into the fancy building. Sasuke always did have a more vicious vocabulary than he ever did.

"I just don't get why they moved up my performance when I specifically asked-" Itachi doubted that and instead, mentally replaced the word with demanded. "- to be the last and final performer."

"What's so bad about performing earlier than usual?" he asked nonchalantly, gazing over the crowd of women who wore fancy dresses and the men who wore their nice tuxedos. Both Uchiha's weren't an exception to the traditional code.

Sasuke stopped walking and looked over his shoulders, his glare becoming nastier than ever. "The people in the first round aren't worth my time. They suck. In order to not see their performance, I go last. The second round is where all the worthy people are." with that said, the youngest Uchiha made his way through the halls and into the rooms where only contestants can enter.

Itachi left his brother and went to look for available seats. Their parents along with their cousins Obito and Kakashi were coming as well so he had to save seats. Though he didn't worry about it too much since Sasuke had claimed they were already reserved for them. He still wanted to make sure though.

* * *

Sasuke entered the room that had his name on it and sighed. He closed the door and looked at his reflection in the big mirror in front of him. Dark eyes were covered with bangs as if trying to hide the menace inside them. He scowled and made his way towards a closet. Opening it, the sight of a large case met his presence. It was black, and when he opened it, his eyes softened dramatically.

His pale fingers brushed over the brown glossy wood and over the strong dark strings. He lifted up the bow that was next to it and gently picked up the violin from its home. He placed it near his chin and just stood there, eyes closed and brows scrunched as if in pain.

If one were to ask what the violin meant to Sasuke, he wouldn't hesitate to reply everything. It was true though. At the age of five, he had found this instrument on the curve of a street all abandoned and alone. At the time, his parents were going through a difficult stage where they couldn't even stay in the same room without glaring at each other. His comfort was in the dirty instrument he had found and he took it upon himself to read books about learning how to play the violin. From there on out, he taught himself the basics and started to slowly master the instrument.

He lifted his right hand and slowly glided the bow across the strings of the violin. This was what he wanted, yearned for every minute of the day. This feeling of warmth and security. His music provided just that. It was like an angel keeping him safe, washing away all the worries and frustration from his muscles. He didn't know for how long he was playing, but when he heard a soft knock on his door accompanied by a small stuttering voice, he knew it was almost time for his performance. He stopped his movements, and as if waking up from a beautiful dream, the nice warmth was swept away from his fingers.

"U-Uchiha, you're about to be next." was the small whisper.

Sasuke fixed himself one last time before grabbing his violin and heading back stage.

He had just arrived on time when the host announced the performer who was going to perform before him.

"Representing Konoha Public High, is..." the host looked at his paper and a soft smile spread across his face." is the _Kyuubi no Kitsune_."

Some people in the audience whispered in confusion at such an odd name while others softly clapped at the well-known performer.

Sasuke though, could have laughed right there and then. Konoha Public High? They actually still try to participate for these events? It was laughable! Last time he recalled the name of the school was when their represented person was the first one to get eliminated. He wasn't there to witness it of course, but gossip did travel fast in The Fire country.

Light footsteps could be heard behind him and he assumed it was the performer themselves. Should he scare them a bit? He contemplated it for a while but disregarded it and decided to give the poor sucker a chance.

The person passed by him like a death god, quiet yet not hard to miss. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at the oddity of choice in clothing. The person was a male, obviously... a petite one at that. He wore heavy (It looked heavy) layers of robes that cascaded to the ground. It wasn't a robe, actually, but more like a kimono. It was designed with golden trims and decorated with different shades of red, making the clothes seem like fire.

They wore a mask as well. It looked like a foxes mask with the ears and all. It covered everything but the lower side of his face, revealing the whisker like scars on the tanned cheeks.

In the audience, some grunted disapprovingly while others stared in awe- disapprovingly because the blonde was disrespecting the clothing code and in awe because he made it look so beautiful.

Sasuke stared intently at the boy who sat in front the grand black piano. He watched every detail, never forgetting the delicate hands that lifted itself onto the piano, or the way the performer lightly stroked the keys as if scared to break it. Then he pressed a key, and then another and another and a tune so soft and heartbreaking resonated throughout the room that it made Sasuke lean on a wall for support. It was beautiful. Everything about it was beautiful. The tune was magnificent. It was like an innocent child extinguishing all the evil in the world, as if trying to find a place filled with light and purity. He had looked for a place like that once too, and he was lucky he had found it before anyone else could. It made Sasuke wonder if the boy playing the piano had also felt that way… or if he still does. The thought itself made him rueful

The blonde boy kept on playing for a full minute, creating a story out of the song before ending the tune with one single note- the end of the chapter. The audience stood speechless, and the young boy found it as an opportunity to make his leave. The judges were obviously shell shocked at such performance and Sasuke could already tell the blonde was receiving high points.

Sasuke wanted to follow the mysterious blonde boy, demand who he is, but his mind kept him firm on his feet. In the last minute, Kyuubi no Kitsune caught his gaze and Sasuke swore he fell for him there and then. Those blue eyes were nothing but a pure sin. A color robbed from the gods and attached to this boy. Even the most magnificent artists couldn't be able to copy the alluring and seductive shade of blue.

"Uh- R-Representing Private Sound High is Uchiha Sasuke."

For a minute, Sasuke forgot he was going to perform next. Clearing his head, he made way on stage and faced the still silent audience. Gently, he lifted his violin towards his chin and raised the bow. Then, he started to play a tune so amazing that it almost rivaled the performer before him- _almost_...

* * *

Sasuke stood next to Neji who surprisingly, stood next to Gaara. The red head had shown up for the performance, and now they all waited in a large loft for the news of who had passed round 1. There were four screens shaped as a fence so everyone in the loft who had performed was able to see the results.

Sasuke hadn't seen the blonde anywhere and he had to make sure the performance wasn't all part of his imagination: an illusion to satisfy his hunger of competition. The screens above them turned white, and those who had participated before knew it was the signal that the judges were done choosing their candidates. Slowly, faces on the screens started to show up.

Sasuke looked through each and every one of them, searching for blonde hair and a mask, but to no veil. His eyes strained on the last row that was revealing faces. When it started getting closer to the last spot, Sasuke literally prayed the gods to see the foxy mask- to at least have a chance to speak with the blonde and find out who he is. The gods didn't particularly like him though, since the last face was his, almost as if mocking him. Neji and Gaara had also made it, but he didn't care for them anymore.

Sasuke looked over the faces again, not believing his eyes. But he had to come to terms sooner or later.

The _Kyuubi no Kitsune_ didn't made it to the 2nd round…

* * *

**_A/N_ - Yo! ^^ What do you think of it so far? Hope You Like it! :) If anyone is interested, the tune Naru-chan was playing was **_Toshiro Masuda- Naruto Piano Theme Song [DL] _**Look it up if you want to hear it ^^ **_Stormy_ **is gone!**

**~Drop A Review On Your Way Out! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Sunshine So Bright

**Rating:** T rated

**Pairing:** SasuNaruSasu

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto_ belongs to Kishimoto. Icon picture belongs to _mayuchan_ in dA.

* * *

"Come _on_, smile!" Mikoto seethed, pinching Sasuke's arm and trying to smile herself, though it looked futile since the corner of her lips kept on twitching, struggling to stay upwards.

"Hn"

"Argh! Look what you've done to our kids, Fugaku! They've obtain your non-smile syndrome! You've infected poor Sasu-cakes."

A snigger was heard behind them. "Shut it Obito and Kakashi!" Mikoto hissed. Immediately, the sniggering stopped. "Listen all of you! This is important to me, so behave at you best!" When those words were uttered, all the Uchiha's stood up straight, backs upright, chins pointing upward, and a poker face on. Mikoto wanted to scream. Why did she have to have such an anti-social family?

"If you don't smile, then I'll remodel the _whole_ house and experiment on my cooking." With that said, she knocked the door three times.

Rustling and loud bangs came in from the house that could have alerted the whole Uchiha neighborhood if it weren't for the fact that it was daylight outside.

The door opened to reveal both Kushina and Minato, smiling and panting as if they had run a marathon. "Sorry, the kids aren't morning people." Minato said, grinning sheepishly and rubbing his neck.

Kushina beamed and gazed at the Uchihas, all whom were smiling... or so it looked like. "Come in, come in!" Kushina said, stepping aside to let her guests in. "Oh my, Mikoto! Such lovely boys you have!" She gushed, gazing at the four boys.

Mikoto blushed. "Only Sasuke and Itachi are my sons. Kakashi and Obito are relatives who live with us."

"Well, make yourselves at home." Minato said, pointing over to the large living room.

That's when Sasuke saw it. That damn wretched orange couch! Along with a red arm chair and a white rug and a yellow, blue, brown and surprisingly black bean bag next to the couch. Sasuke's eye twitched. Their living room was so _colorful_.

"Wow, your living room is so cool! It has so much color. You should look at ours. It's so boring and has like what, two colors? Shades of blue and black don't really appeal to me, y'know?"

Sasuke could swear he saw Itachi's eyes turn red when Obito ran in the living room and plopped himself on the orange couch.

"He _said_ to make ourselves at home." Obito said, patting a seat beside him to make his family sit as well. Seriously, he sometimes thinks he was adopted and not an Uchiha at all. There is no way he's related to these robots! Mikoto was cool, so maybe he was somehow related to her.

Stiffly, the guests made their way in the living room and sat on the orange couch. Surprisingly, it was large enough to fit all six of them in it.

Minato sat in the red arm chair while Kushina stood beside him. There was a moment of awkward silence.

"So..." Obito started, fidgeting in his seat. "How many kids do you have?" There was a silent pause. "What's their age, 'cause like, Sasuke is the only Uchiha around here that's near my age but he doesn't count cause like, he's so mature and always acts like an adult so he's a bore-"

A loud shrill scream resonated throughout the house.

_Crash!_

_Thump_.

"What the _hell_ Kyuubi? Can't you see the sign?!"

"It's not my fault! And_ what_ sign?! There's no sign, you dumb blonde. It's called a lock! Ever head of it? You lock the door when-"

The Uchiha's watched with wide eyes when a figure was flung down from the hall and crashed onto the floor where it skidded to a stop behind where the Uchiha's were sitting.

The redhead on the floor groaned.

"That's what you get, redhead! Don't underestimate me. I _will_ rip your limbs and feed it to Kyuu-chan!"

All the guests gazed up at the figure who had talked. If it weren't such an important day, Kakashi would have died of blood loss and Obito would have died with him.

A girl stood before all of them and her damped hair let them see just how long her hair was. Her lips were pushed back into a snarl and sky blue eyes blazed with anger and triumph. The whisker marks on her face made her look animalistic and only thing she wore was a white towel around her curvy body that let everyone see her nicely tanned skin.

Itachi forced down the blush and looked away, gazing at the redhead who started to get up from the floor.

"A bloody monster, that's what you are," he growled, his red eyes narrowing dangerously. A small trail of blood streamed down from the corner of his lips and a hand print was visible on his right cheek. Like the blonde girl, he was nicely tanned and wore nothing but sweats that loosely hung from his hips.

"Yeah, and what a pervert you are!" she shot back.

"What do you mean by a _pervert_? I'm not the dumb one who leaves the bathroom door open!"

"I'm not the stupid one who can't hear the water running-"

Minato coughed. "Naru_ko_, the guests are here." he said, trying to hide his embarrassment. He wanted their family to act normal for once, but it didn't seem like it was going to happen. "Go get-"

"_Uwah_! Stop it, Menma! Let me go! Let me go!"

"No, Naruto! Mom told me to wake you up!"

"I _am_ awake."

"She told me to drag you downstairs if you fell asleep again and that's exactly what I'm doing! The guests could arrive any moment-"

"Wait! Menma, don't drag me down! Look I'm awake! I can walk, so let me-"

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

Pause.

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

"I hate you..."

"I know, I love-"

Minato coughed again. "The guests are here..."

The Uchiha's watched in fascination at the display of two young boys. They looked very much alike except for the fact that one had black spiky hair that matched their fathers, and ocean blue eyes.

The other, though, had bright blond- almost yellow- like hair and eyes they couldn't call neither sky blue like Naru_ko_'s or ocean blue like Menma's because it just wouldn't feel right to do so. It was just a beautiful nameless color.

They both only wore shorts.

"I'll go change now..." Naru_ko_ said awkwardly. Her other siblings stood there for a while before they too nodded, seeing as they were all somehow remotely naked. They all jogged to their rooms except for Menma who didn't seem to mind because he just plopped himself on the black bean bag.

"Name's Menma." he said, gazing at the other family critically.

"Hello Menma, nice to meet you." Mikoto said, smiling politely.

"Hey, I'm Obito! Who was that you were dragging? Is he your twin brother or something? 'Cause both of you look alike."

Menma gazed over at the boy, looking at him as if contemplating something. Then he nodded. "He is."

"Who's the oldest?" He asked excitedly. "I've never met twins before! Hey, is it true that ya can read each other's mind?"

Menma bit back a laughter at this. The family watched in fascination as both boys interacted with each other- all of them except for Sasuke who was staring at the sets of stairs that led to the second floor.

...That boy. Sasuke could swear he had seen the blonde boy somewhere, but where? He went through all the faces he knew from his high school- going down the list of those he talked with, to the point of where he can vaguely remember the faces of strangers who bypassed him.

None of the faces matched the boy's appearance and he grew frustrated with the thought of having no clue or lead on to where he had seen the boy.

_Forget him. Why must you waste your time trying to remember someone you've easily forgotten?_ The voice gnawed in Sasuke's head like a mosquito: persistent and evil.

He would have listened to it too, if it weren't for object he had chosen to lay his eyes on. It was an award: a musical one...

"Say, what school do you go to? I've never seen you in Sound."

Both Menma and Obito stopped conversing to look over at Sasuke. Obito raised a brow and gazed back at Menma, wanting to know as well.

"Konoha Public High." he said, locking his gaze onto Sasuke's.

Sasuke tried to not let the surprise be written on his face because by the way the dark haired Uzumaki was staring at him, he knew he was being analyzed. For what, he wasn't sure yet. All he knew was that he wasn't in Menma's nice list.

"Hn"

"Stop scaring off the guests, Menma."

A growl was emitted through the dark haired Uzumaki. "Shut up, Kyuubi. Your bloody fight with Naru_ko_ already seemed to have done that." he spat back, gazing over at said boy.

The red head only rolled his eyes and walked up to the Uchiha's, shaking their hand as he introduced himself. "Hello, I'm Kyuubi." he said, offering a kind smile. "Sorry for earlier. It was a big misunderstanding that doesn't usually happen."

Menma snorted somewhere in the back and was smacked in the head. His eyes glared at the girl who had drifted to his side.

"Shut it, Menma." Naru_ko_ murmured, walking up to the Uchiha's and also giving them a hand shake. "Hello, I'm Naru_ko_." she said politely. The guests nodded and Obito tried not to faint in her presence.

"Who's the oldest?" Mikoto asked once the other two had settled on their bean bags. Immediately, both Naru_ko's_ and Kyuubi's hand shot up. "I am!" They chorused, glaring at each other when they noticed their same responses.

"Twins again?" she asked, looking at Kushina with surprise.

Kushina sweat dropped "No. Naru_ko_ is the oldest by one year-"

"-but is the youngest if one is evaluating us by maturity. She may_ look_ older, but don't let her fool you. I'm older up here." Kyuubi said, pointing at his head. He stuck his tongue out at the glaring blonde.

"Are you trying to say I'm dumb?"

"No Naru_ko. _I'm saying you _are_ dumb."

"You better take that-"

"Naruto hasn't come down yet?" Minato asked, gazing up at the stairs.

As if on cue, a loud crash resonated throughout the house. All the guests stood up at once alert and frightened by the sound.

"Kyuu-chan! Get back here! You need to take a shower!"

Small patters of footsteps descended from the stairs and all the Uchiha's backed away from the animal. A red fox stood there, its _nine_ tails waving frantically as if trying to escape from evil clutches. Red eyes landed on the guests, and when it saw Sasuke, it leaped.

_"Geh!"_

* * *

For once, the Uzumaki household was silent. The heavy and violent foot steps limited themselves to sound like feathers and the screams and shouts became muted.

Menma opted to listen to his music, sprawling himself on his small bean bag while his siblings waited patiently in the living room. Their mother had went off to get towels for Sasuke and his father had went off to get clothes. As for the rest of the Uchiha's, well, they were stuck with them.

"So you have a fox," Obito started.

"As a pet," Kakashi said, gazing at the purring animal who was licking itself. His dull eyes then landed on the swooshing tails "with nine tails."

Naru_ko_ drummed her fingers against her lap and nodded. "Yup."

"And you named him after your brother?" Itachi pointed out, gazing at the red head.

Kyuubi's eye twitched as he crossed his arms and huffed. "Hardly. His name is Kyuu-Chan, not _Kyuubi_." he glared at the amused Itachi. "There's a difference."

Itachi hummed in response and Kakashi giggled. Mikoto and Fugako just stared at the animal before them, thinking how it came to have nine tails and why the heck their friends named their son after a demon.

* * *

Sasuke dried himself with the towel Kushina had given him and waited for the new pair of clothes. He frowned at the thought and hoped they weren't orange. He looked down at his soaked clothes and scowled. The brown paw prints were visible and he had to restrain himself from yelling at their neighbor. Who the _hell_ had a fox as a pet? Stupid sunshine, cheery-

_Knock._

"_What?" _Sasuke snapped.

"Your clothes, do you want them or not?" The voice was irritated and held little patience.

"Come in." Sasuke ordered, arms crossed as he waited for the person to reveal themselves- and reveal they did. Naruto stood from the other end of the bathroom and held out the clothes for Sasuke. In return, the Uchiha raised a brow.

"Well?" Naruto asked.

"Give it to me."

Naruto scoffed "Then get it."

"I'm the guest, you're supposed to treat me properly." He said. Excitement started to build inside him when the nameless eye color turned into a different shade- a _darker _shade. Itachi had always told him he was masochistic and he was probably starting to believe him too because the darker shade looked dangerous and the thought of it made him want to keep on pressing the buttons that'd surely trigger a built of furry.

"God gave you legs, use them."

"He also gave you manners."

"Speak for yourself." When Naruto saw that Sasuke wasn't going to move, he rolled his eyes and placed the clothes on the sink that was beside him. Sasuke's eyes narrowed when he saw Naruto starting to leave.

"You're the Kyuubi no Kitsune, right? The one that was at the recital yesterday night." Sasuke stood still when Naruto stopped. It was about a minute before Naruto grabbed the clothes and turned around, walked towards Sasuke and handed it to him. Sasuke wordlessly grabbed the clothes and waited for Naruto's response.

Naruto sat on the edge of the tub. "Yeah, why do you ask?"

Sasuke's brows furrowed. He grew a bit uncomfortable when he remembered how the blonde boy acted with his siblings. He was so childish and happy, but now with him he seemed like a totally different person. "You didn't make it to the second round." he said, expecting Naruto to flinch or feel bashful at the statement but no, there wasn't any reaction from the boy beside the fact that he gazed up at the white ceiling.

"I told the judges to take me out."

"Why?" Sasuke snapped, heart racing and face heating up. A burning sensation crawled up to his neck and he tried to look into the boys eyes for answers. Why did Naruto quit when he could have won the whole thing, could have beaten_ him_? Naruto's music was breathtaking, something that could have rescued the lives of many people who dealt with the bullshit around the world.

Naruto shrugged and rubbed his neck. Then he got up and started to leave. Sasuke panicked and grabbed his arm. In an instant, as fast as he could blink, his breath was taken away and he was flipped onto the floor with a hurtful impact. Luckily, his body hit the floor first and not his head so he didn't have difficulty distinguishing the animalistic look on Naruto's face. His eyes were wide with terror and Sasuke finally noticed the tan shaking hands that were encircled around his neck. He could just _feel_ the nails digging in his skin. "Don't _ever_ touch me again." he said, voice low and dangerous, almost like a growl and eyes gleaming with a different picture. Sasuke was wise enough to stay still and to not speak. He had just met Naruto and he already knew he was going to have an unhealthy obsession over him. Everything about the blonde boy made him excited and anxious. He didn't know whether it was healthy to want to be so involved with someone after only _seeing_ them.

Then as if realizing what he had done, Naruto immediately let him loose and backed away from the incident. Sasuke pushed himself up and unconsciously rubbed his neck, eyes locking with that of Naruto's. Said boy took a step back and bit the inside of his cheeks. "Ah- M'sorry." he quickly mumbled before leaving, shutting the door with a loud bang.

Sasuke winced a bit and stood there for a while. Then he remembered he had to change his clothes and went off to grab the extra pairs. He stopped half way towards it and his eye twitched with irritation. Before him was a pair of red sweat and an_ orange_ t-shirt.

_Hell_ no...

* * *

**Ages-**

**16- **Naruto , Menma

**17- **Sasuke, Obito

**18- **Kyuubi

**19- **Naru_ko_

**21- **Itachi

**24- **Kakashi

**Hope all of you enjoyed :D ^^ Sorry if their interaction was so crappy! T.T**

* * *

**~Drop A Lovely Review On Your Way Out! ;)**


End file.
